<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meraki by Silver_storm13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465605">Meraki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_storm13/pseuds/Silver_storm13'>Silver_storm13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-War, Pregnancy, sasuhina fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_storm13/pseuds/Silver_storm13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving her village behind, Hinata bumps into a familiar face (post-war)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy825/gifts">Mercy825</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for my friend and editor, mercy825. Thank you for helping me with my stories and letting me help you with yours! Writing this was really a challenge without you, so I'll go ahead and let you know that this won't be as good as my other works. I hope that we are able to continue working together for 2021. Happy New Year, you're the best :)</p><p>Also, to any ATLA fans out there, I recommend Apricot Jam, a post-canon story by my friend so please check it out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata stood in the luminous and slightly sake scented office, tapping her fingers on the scroll she had placed in her cloak, for what felt like an eternity as the former Hokage processed her words with a long sip of sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is very,” Tsunade paused, looking for the right word, “unexpected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata gave her a small smile. “I have given this matter much thought and I feel that this is for the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” she said. “Have you discussed this with your clan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my father and I have reached an agreement. This is all that is left to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsunade nodded. “When do you leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After I leave the reports in Sunagakure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So soon? I need some time to take you off the roster and...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata gently chimed in, “I have taken care of that, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsunade sighed, skimming over the scroll Hinata had given her. “Well, I suppose that’s that. Don’t forget to visit us once in a while, Hinata.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that being said, Hinata softly let her fingers skim across her hitai-ate before laying it on Tsunade’s desk. Despite doing her best to take good care of it, being a close ranged fighter meant that it wasn’t safe from everything. Every nick and every scratch was a sign of her survival of the missions thrown her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” she bowed, rustling her dark travel cloak. “Thank you for everything, Tsunade-sama.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “you’re always welcome back, remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata left the office without looking back. Even as she made her way to Konoha’s main street, where street vendors chased away unruly children and shinobi hanged out on the nearby rooftops, not an ounce of regret marred her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved at the pair of newly minted chunin on duty by the West gate of Konoha as she passed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gates and road ahead were bare of travellers, though it was common during harvest season. Occasionally, Hi no Kuni had deep snow before winter so most of the people travelling were shinobi who had a solid grasp on chakra control, rendering the dangers of snow as low as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata mused on the possibilities had her clan not interfered as she settled on a comfortable place. If she were allowed to participate, would she have been successful in the jounin exams? To nurture and teach a genin team everything she had to offer was something she often dreamed of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After many disputes with the council, they relented and allowed her to try for a position as special jounin. It didn’t grant her a genin team, but it was one step closer. The time Neji had dedicated to her training was not for nothing, she smiled mournfully, tapping her fingers on the scroll Tenten gave her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spending so much time with Kiba and Shino, she had picked up a skill or two from them but even so, Hinata was sure that the sudden burst of powerful chakra ahead could be noticed by the most inexperienced tracker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With wide eyes she walked around the family ahead of her and took a better look at the source of that chakra. Even after years of barely interacting, Hinata was positive that the man walking ahead of her was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were acquaintances, weren’t they? Though he had no reason to attract the attention of a tracker, it couldn’t have made a mistake. Not from him. For a moment Hinata thought about calling out to him and then… then what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say hi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The notion sounded ridiculous as she played it out in her mind, but the manners that her tutors had ingrained in her since she could remember kicked in reflexively. By the time her head had caught up with her body she was already close enough for her ex classmate to sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath she pulled on a smile and greeted, “hello, Uchiha-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at her, offering a small nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata was aware that he wasn’t a fan of people in general, so her heart skipped a beat (and not in the good way) when he slowed his pace to match hers. At that point it would be rude to walk away, wouldn’t it? But on the other hand, he was a fellow comrade and Naruto’s friend. If Naruto said he could be trusted then there was no reason to be skittish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an uncomfortable length of silence, she sighed. Trustworthy did not equal not awkward. Her mouth ran without permission. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I was planning on camping out in a couple of miles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. “Do you realize how bad the storms get in this area?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t rain tonight,” Hinata said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It usually does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a thoughtful hum Hinata’s hands sped through familiar seals. Her sight stretched across the area and further. Not a stormy cloud in sight. “Not today.” To compensate she added, “but I will keep that in mind next time, Uchiha-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shouldn’t have been surprised by the way he easily accepted her words. It was as Naruto said, Sasuke was no longer the hot-blooded and competitive boy she had seen in the academy. She supposed it made him more of a stranger than she originally thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they continued their walk in silence, Sasuke’s made no move to leave her side. Taking it as an invitation, Hinata continued to walk beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t dare try to initiate a conversation again despite the increasingly uncomfortable silence, recalling Ino and Sakura’s past attempts to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun went down, Hinata stopped in her tracks. “I found a good spot to stay, so I will be taking my leave.” At Sasuke’s lack of response she added, “you--you can come with me if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did that idiot not tell you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tilted his head thoughtfully. “No matter, I’ll be nearby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no other explanation, he walked off. Hinata shook her head as she veered away from the road and ventured into the surrounding forest. Despite his strangeness, he surely didn’t mean any harm. That was in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Hinata had settled and curled into her cloak now that the temperature had gone down, she gave the area one last sweep. Nothing out of the ordinary, but true to his word Sasuke was still close by, resting on a tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She awoke to the sound of crackling fire and the scent of cooked meat. Without a word Sasuke tilted his head in the direction of the meat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes widened slightly. Due to her limited interactions with the Uchiha she was forced to rely on what Naruto and the others had to say about him, but so far he hasn’t matched their description. His act of kindness was a pleasant surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words were exchanged and she picked a piece of meat. Her mind started drifting off after a bite. Unlike the meat that team Kurenai usually ate on the field, this one was seasoned. Despite being able to identify plants, working in reconnaissance meant keeping a low profile and not wandering around, collecting spices for their meals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Sasuke carried the herbs with him or he knew the area very well. As Hinata took another bite she recalled his words about the local weather, so option two was most likely the right one. Judging from his lack of cloak, there was a chance that he was also going to Suna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nearly jumped when he caught her eyes. In an admittedly poor attempt at changing the subject at hand she spoke. “I was wondering if you are going to Suna?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she got was a nod. Hinata wanted to sigh in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later as the sun rose, she sealed away her cloak once more and followed her strange companion. Despite her earlier blunder he didn't seem mad or any different than the day before. Much to Hinata's pleasure, he grudgingly revealed himself to be very knowledgeable in the kitchen in one of her attempts to lighten the mood. With a new bounce to her step she eagerly shared what she learned from the talented branch cadet maids of her clan. Their reputation as the best of the best was no fluke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Further in the day, they came across many families rushing through the fields on both sides of the path. Each child carried bundles of the harvest to the men pushing their carts and the women of the village appeared from beyond the valley with trays of warm food for their families.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small boy whose face was covered by the large bundle of his harvest ran into Sasuke, smearing his muddy hands on his shirt. Before Hinata could ask the boy for his well being he bounced back up immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sir!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Hinata asked as she passed the fallen bundle to the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure am, sorry again!” he bowed and ran off before anything else could be said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at Sasuke who frowned at the handprints on his previously spotless shirt. He briefly shut his eyes, just like Neji would when he was upset. Shaking her head at the incoming gloomy thoughts, Hinata reached out for the Uchiha’s wrist before he touched the mud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stiffened at his questioning gaze. “It’s easier to remove the stain once it’s dried and…” Hinata off when she recognized the gleam in his visible eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You think I’m weird, don’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smallest of smiles pulled at the corner of his mouth. “You’re wondering if I consider you strange.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>is it just me or is it getting hot?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinat's pace slowed until she walked a few steps behind the Uchiha, completely missing the amusement on his face. She felt mortified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke, on the other hand, shook his head with a ghost of a smile. Did she not understand that she was being teased? Perhaps it was his less than adequate people skills, but it was still her fault for not paying attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” someone shouted in the distance. Hinata shrugged it off. It must be one of the children calling for their parents. “You, the shady guy and pretty wife!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and stopped walking. Hinata followed his gaze, biting back a laugh. Not once in her life did she imagine that Sasuke Uchiha would ever answer to </span>
  <em>
    <span>the shady guy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> though the kid did have a point. After a moment of thought she corrected, rather than shady Sasuke was just a bit intimidating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child from earlier was running toward them at full speed. Nearly hitting Sasuke again, the boy somehow stopped his momentum and extended a small bag to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s nose was filled by the familiar scent of warm pastries. They couldn’t possibly taste bad with such a heavenly smell. But they were being given to Sasuke, not her. What a pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it won’t fix your clothes,” the boy started sheepishly. “But, this is for you and your wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not married,” both Sasuke and Hinata spoke simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes widened. “So you’re eloping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata felt her face get warmer again. “No--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tou-san did that too,” he said. “Kaa-san said they travelled all over Hi no Kuni before settling here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sasuke took the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the pair made camp, he dropped the bag on Hinata’s lap. She tilted her head. “Don’t you want them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have them,” he said before leaving the clearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the time that had passed, the pastries weren’t cold. Was Sasuke nice enough to keep them warm? She laughed quietly to herself. He wasn’t mean, but he had no reason to be considerate either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For all his infamy, Sasuke Uchiha was truly one of the greatest shinobi of their time. With him close the odds of bloodline hunters succeeding in taking her eyes were close to zero. She was sure he shared her disdain for those thieves, being born to a clan such as the Uchiha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, she chose to wear a large straw hat when they crossed to Kaze no Kuni. War veteran or not, nothing beat the safety of hidden eyes and the protection of a wide hat in the desert sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for Hinata, Sasuke didn’t seem to be too fond of Kaze no Kuni either, his pace picking up considerably when the landscape changed from trees to sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few sleepless nights, the unusual pair made it to Suna in record time. With a friendly wave from Hinata and a brief check, the Suna shinobi on duty let them through. They stopped before the Kazekage’s tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is where I take my leave,” Hinata said. “Thank you for accompanying me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down to her with mirthful eyes. “So eager to get rid of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frantically waved her arms in denial. “Of course not, I just thought…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I was wondering why you came with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really didn’t tell you?” Hinata tilted her head in confusion. Sasuke sighed, “Naruto asked me to escort you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised a hand to her mouth and laughed. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Uchiha-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his lack of experience with socializing, Sasuke had the suspicion that he revealed too. But then again, it was the blond idiot’s problem and thus he didn't care. “Naruto was worried because there are bloodline hunters in Suna,” he explained. “I’m here to take them out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s smile changed to a frown as he spoke. “Truly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve no reason to lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… he doesn’t trust me,” she concluded to herself, shoulders drooping. “I’m sorry for the trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause. “We were in the same area, I didn’t lose anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” her voice rang low in dejection. “Thank you anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bow, she turned around and walked into the Kazekage’s tower, all trace of her previous bounce gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sees her off in silence. Once she was in the building he walked away, gently kicking the sand in his way. As grains of sand flew by his hair, it crossed his mind to tell her the truth. But that entailed letting her know of his curiosity. While Naruto indeed requested that he travel with the Hyuuga, he wasn’t exactly close when that happened. Curse his curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hinata scanned what the stand had to offer, her eyes drifted over to the others who were also shopping at Suna’s marketplace. Most of Suna’s residents had varying shades of red to blond hair, but black hair like her own was an unusual sight curing times of low travel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Konoha?” the older lady asked as Hinata reached out for a bag of rice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded with a light smile. Naruto shouldn’t be able to ruin her days like that, his silence at her confession was her cue to move on. “Yes, just a messenger mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, did you come with a partner? A young man with hair like yours dropped by some minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata hummed as she paid the lady. The only other dark haired person she had seen so far in the sand village was Sasuke. “We came together, but I think he will be leaving first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange, for someone who didn’t seem to like Suna’s weather, staying a few days like she had. Maybe he had trouble tracking down the hunters, she mused. She should’ve volunteered to help him if that were the case. She no longer took missions from the Hokage, so  it wasn’t as if she needed to rush across countries and return to Konoha for the next mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was still around, she should offer her help. The problem was finding the man. Activating her Byakugan would just make the local shinobi wary and hostile, especially the sensory types.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking the sand off her sandals, Hinata looked around. If she were Sasuke Uchiha where would she be? Judging by what the lady said, Sasuke should still be close by. But if he wasn’t, it shouldn’t be too difficult to find him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the desert could be dangerous and unpredictable, his best option would be to sleep in the village. The Kazekage, due to his friendship with Naruto, might have offered Sasuke a place to stay, but he was too prideful to accept unless it was convenient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s feet took her further down the marketplace until a presence behind her made itself known. She turned around to find her target standing before her. “Shouldn’t you be in Konoha by now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-- no, I wanted to stay for a bit,” she spoke after she processed his sudden appearance. “And, are you still on your mission?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just finished it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he did, she sighed. As expected of such a brilliant shinobi. “I see, that’s good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glanced at her as they walked aimlessly in the marketplace. “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hinata said, her eyes filled with shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I was just thinking that I should’ve offered to help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long pause Hinata’s eyes lit up and raised her shopping bag. “Then, why don’t I give you some of the food I’ll make.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, first I’ll need to cook and… is that alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Hinata’s frantic mind, trying to scan her words and making sure she didn’t make her comrade uncomfortable (surely the academy alone was traumatic enough), she failed to notice the faint blush on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I didn't lie! I know it took a while but here's the second part you've been waiting for. I'm planning on making one more chapter to describe what happened between Suna and the time skip but I can't promise that it will be soon because life gets in the way of writing. Anyway, thank you for waiting I hope you guys enjoy it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place where Hinata was staying was mostly bare with the exception of necessary furniture. Sasuke supposed those were the quarters Suna offered travelling shinobi, they didn’t need much else as they were expected to carry all necessities on them.</p><p> </p><p>She gestured at the living room, “please make yourself comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded at her, musing whether her words were sincere or mere formalities. <em> Not that it matters </em>, he snatched the bag from her hands and headed to the kitchen where he left it on a counter and proceeded to look for a knife. Kunais were not meant for the kitchen, he learned the hard way.</p><p> </p><p>If Hinata’s eyes were considered large then they were the size of a plate as she watched him snatch her bag of rations and saunter around the kitchen as if it were his own. After a moment of processing what had happened she raised a hand to her mouth, trying and failing to hide her disbelieving laugh. She almost envied that confidence that bordered on being rude, though she understood his intention to be helpful.</p><p> </p><p>Hidden from her sight, Sasuke’s lips pulled into a small smile. A small girl with wide, melancholy eyes extending a bento flashed through his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head after wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Hinata pulls out a large pan on which she poured the rice, mixing it with a small amount of oil. She had heard from Kakashi to always expect the unexpected, but she was sure he was most certainly not referring to this. Even so, she was once again pleasantly surprised by the Uchiha. He had truly gone a long way from the last time she properly interacted with him.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which, when <em> was </em>the last time they spoke before he left? A click echoed in her mind. While rare, they did have an occasional mission together every now and then as genin along with another teammate or two who would accompany them. Not that they talked much, but she liked to think that she had some sort of understanding with the fellow introvert every time they had to talk (or punch in Sasuke’s case) sense into the brash and hot headed Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>With an unsure glance at him Hinata takes a calming breath and pulls out a kitchen knife from her oversized scroll. It wouldn’t be fair to make him cut up everything, especially when it was supposed to make up for her earlier discourtesy.</p><p> </p><p>Now beside him, Hinata allowed herself one more glance at Sasuke only to find him staring right back with a raised eyebrow. She cracked in a matter of seconds, raising a hand to her cover to cover her giggles. “I-- I’m sorry, it’s just, I didn’t expect you to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at her explanation and turned back to chopping the vegetables before him. Hinata almost sighed, her chopping becoming slower. If he only considered her a little strange then now he probably thought she was a nut. Not that it wasn’t true, but she had hoped to fool at least one person.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you uncomfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>Watching a former missing-nin do something so trivial like cooking was… it made her feel strange, to say the least. Just like the time Neji had whipped up a soup in the middle of nowhere when she got sick on a joint mission. Though of course, she would never dare speak those thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, I was trying to thank you for escorting me and-- and well, to compensate for my impoliteness and yet here you’re helping me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s faster this way,” he said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded with a thankful smile, her mind settling with the rhythmic chops. She remained beside him and unwilling to ruin the steady sound, doing her best to match his pace. In one swift motion he took the tray and slid its contents on the pan before adding water.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata unfurled her oversized scroll. After a small poof, bags of dough and cinnamon were summoned and she placed them on the counter that had been cleared of chopping boards and vegetables. Without skipping a beat, Sasuke placed a newly washed tray and roller before her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how to bake too?” Hinata looked up at him with newfound awe. “No one in my family really likes sweets, so they don’t bake these too often.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke being Sasuke, only grunted in what she interpreted as a ‘yes.’ </p><p> </p><p>With practiced swiftness she divided the dough into two pieces and extended them with the roller before sprinkling cinnamon and rolling them up (A/N: don’t try this, I only wrote the very basics of how a cinnamon roll is made xD). She passed them to her companion who held the knife as she too had learned the hard way that kunais were not meant for the kitchen. In all honesty that was Neji’s fault back when he detested her but that’s another story.</p><p> </p><p>As he cut the cylinder of dough and cinnamon into smaller pieces and Hinata observed beside him, Sasuke’s mind once again drifted off. After first finding out that the Sharingan was available to him, his first thought was training. Once he returned to the village after some days of travel with his team, his next thought was books.</p><p> </p><p>After all, learning a new skill should be easier if the theory of it was firmly ingrained in his mind with the help of his Sharingan. In his frenzy to go through every relevant material, he failed to notice the assortment of cooking and baking books he added to his arsenal until he surprised himself, Sakura, and Naruto with a dinner worthy of being on the menu of the Akimichi clan’s restaurant during a mission as a genin.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she ever needed to know such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>After a comfortably silent meal Sasuke immediately left, to what Hinata assumed was the Kazekage’s office. Even if it was Konoha who had sent him, the problem that Sasuke dealt with was in Suna and he needed to report it at some point.</p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that his efforts to not make a sound had been wasted. Instead of sleeping as she had been before he left, there sat Hinata on the long couch with a book in hand. She raised her gaze to him when instead of going to the second room, Sasuke stood before her.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you returning to Konoha?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head with a melancholy smile. “I’m not returning. But I do plan on visiting later on, I just want to take my time for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise. “Well first I had to speak with my father and then I asked some friends to cover for me since I would be removed from the mission roster,” she said. “And then… I left my hitai-ate with Tsunade-sama since Hokage-sama is out.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t twitch, only tilting his head pensively. With the aid of her trained eyes Hinata caught the downturned twitch in his lips as he processed her words. Perhaps there was a tinge of envy in his gaze though it disappeared as soon as it came. </p><p> </p><p>Was there something wrong with what she said? Maybe it didn’t bode well with him who skipped everything she mentioned when he was younger. Sasuke left with no authorization and when he returned, his only way to relative freedom was to do the most difficult of missions for the village. Hinata knew. She was one of the biggest advocates for Sasuke among Sakura and Naruto. It didn’t hurt their case to have a big name such as the Hyuuga to side with them.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, she let the greatest authority there know about her departure and received permission to wander as she pleased… maybe Sasuke missed the freedom that he was stripped of? Despite the way he looked and behaved, he was most certainly a human with desires of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“You left without telling the idiot,” he finally concluded. Running a hand through his hair, Sasuke’s next words came out in a rush. “How very lucky, here I need to let him know of my every move or else my dear village will send me ANBU and hawks with all types of threats-- I never knew how creative they could be with those, but you wouldn’t know, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Not daring to speak, Hinata shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“What more do they <em> want? </em> I’ve already proven myself time and time again and yet it seems that asking for <em> one </em>miserable week for myself is too much,” he said breathlessly. After a moment to compose himself he continued, “but anyway, guess who is asking for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorr--”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, I will not take you back against your will.”</p><p> </p><p>“You spoke to Naruto-kun?” Hinata lowered her head, hiding her embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to lie to him, I was just waiting for the right moment to tell him that I was leaving…”</p><p> </p><p>“You say this <em> after </em> you left,” Sasuke spoke, unimpressed. “Good for you, you’ll need that head start before he starts yet another manhunt.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hinata giggled at this though her grin slightly fell off at the seriousness of his expression. “Oh, I’m sorry! I thought you were joking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” he sighed. “For the most part, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you for the heads up.” The smile returned to her face. She sincerely doubted that Naruto would do anything remotely similar to what he pulled when Sasuke left but even so, the Uchiha was kind enough to make that joke. “I think I’ll hide out in Cha no Kuni. Where are you going after this?”</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t been assigned a new mission, leaving his mind with a blank. Sasuke’s gaze drifted to the window behind Hinata in silent contemplation. Where <em> was </em> he to go now? He hadn’t received a new… mission. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps if he were younger he would’ve blown a fuse at the realization, but his current self only stared at the sand in the wind through the window. How low he had fallen. To think that the day would come when he had no aspirations in life. Only travelling as his missions guided him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes snapped to Hinata who had shifted closer, peering intently at his face. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded, taking a seat beside her. “Since you don’t wish to return, I’ve no plans for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Then… if you don’t mind me saying, I recommend that you visit Cha no Kuni when you’re up to it, too. I think it would be very relaxing after going through so many difficult missions like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just might,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata dipped her head, pleased herself. He was not a constant presence in her life and for as long as she knew him, Sasuke’s everything was training-- to better himself. It was the way of his clan. Even Itachi, who turned out to be well intentioned (though his methods were rather questionable). She remembered very well the slight fear that crept in her heart as he approached her during a gathering, silent as a feline. </p><p> </p><p>Everything in the existence of an Uchiha seemed to be oriented to combat.</p><p> </p><p>In a way the Uchiha clan reminded her of her own clan. Combat was also their way of life. Hinata herself was made to train the moment she was able to walk. The same way Sasuke fought for his family’s approval, she fought to gain her father’s trust and respect, to make Neji acknowledge her. The same way Sasuke was pitted against his brother, she and Hanabi were forced to fight.</p><p> </p><p>She could empathize to a certain extent with many of his experiences, but there were also many other aspects that she couldn’t begin to imagine. The first that came to mind was Sasuke’s popularity in the academy. Hinata could understand why many girls liked to look at him, he had always been good looking and the years hadn’t failed him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was a bit unkempt, but that was to be expected after extensive travelling and it didn’t hide his aristocratic features. Though it truly was a pity that he had to hide his eyes. It may have been her Hyuuga heritage talking but they were surely his best features, and she was not referring to their combative qualities.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata recoiled with an inaudible gasp as her eyes connected with her companion’s. It seemed to be a wonderful moment for the ground to swallow her up, but when did things ever go her way? She sighed in relief when Sasuke didn’t seem to be bothered, merely pensive. Perhaps he didn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>Murmuring a quiet <em> good night </em>, she left to her room.</p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>Hinata woke up to a brief spike of chakra. Her breathing was immediately forced to remain calm and without the aid of seals, veins extended by her eyes and her sight stretched throughout the room. Sasuke was missing and more notably, a foreign chakra signature was approaching her with careful steps.</p><p> </p><p>Still feigning sleep, she remained still. In Hinata’s vision, all her surroundings disappeared and green seals, reminiscent of the cursed seal’s green, replaced the floor. As soon as the shinobi’s feet landed within her range Hinata jumped to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>The shinobi audibly gasped, taking a step back. Before her chakra laced hands could reach him the shinobi pulled out an explosive tag. “One more step,” he said shakily, “and-- and I’ll blow everything close by.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s eyes darkened, veins receding and she slowly loosened her posture. If an explosion that is bound to hit Suna natives is traced to her room, well… it wouldn’t benefit Konoha, her clan, or herself. “What brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Using what she had seen of the intruder her mind sped through every detail she could remember. First of all, the fact that he gave himself away by the sound of his footsteps meant that he was either chunin level or lower, or he was too anxious to be stealthy. The shinobi’s chakra was flowing in an erratic manner and Hinata did not need the Byakugan to see it.</p><p> </p><p>He was in no state to be a threat if it weren’t for the explosive tag. Maybe he was part of the group that Sasuke had taken out earlier, that would explain his jitteriness. Sasuke was indeed a terrifying force, though she felt no pity for someone who was most likely a bloodline thief. After all, their biggest targets were the untrained or newly minted children of shinobi clans.</p><p> </p><p>The intruder didn’t answer, instead taking slow steps to her. One unsteady hand reached for her eyes and the other clenched the crumpled tag. In one quick motion, Hinata grabbed the wrist with the explosive tag and intercepted the incoming chakra with her own, stopping the detonation.</p><p> </p><p>The shinobi cried in pain and jumped back, his uninjured hand scrambling to find something in his bag. Wasting no time, Hinata rushed forward, disabling all major chakra points. As the man collapsed she hit him and left him unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata crouched by his side and the veins around her eyes returned. Behavior aside, there was nothing suspicious about the intruder. All he had was a standard bag with kunais, shurikens, and wires, everything that any ordinary genin would have. </p><p> </p><p>She got back on her feet as a familiar cloaked figure made its way to her, not questioning the motionless lump he carried. With no care for its well being, Sasuke threw it beside the other unconscious shinobi.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you attacked too?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, forming various seals. In a puff of smoke a hawk appeared and promptly flew away after Sasuke tied a note to its leg. “I noticed that we were being tagged last night, but I was unaware that it was more than one person,” he said gesturing to the man Hinata had knocked out.</p><p> </p><p>In the following hours, a team from Konoha arrived at the outskirts of Suna and picked up the pair of unconscious shinobi. Hinata glanced at her companion as the team walked away. “Well, thank you for everything. I wish you safe travels, Sasuke-san.”</p><p> </p><p>He dipped his head and Hinata turned away, hesitantly walking away. It felt strange. Hinata left the village after many months of deliberation and she knew exactly what leaving implied. Even so, she couldn’t help the slight pang at leaving Sasuke. They weren’t friends, but it was comforting to have another presence close by.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crunch. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The feeling didn’t last long because he didn’t leave. She turned around with a questioning gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m spending my vacation in Cha no Kuni.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” <em> well that was unexpected. </em> To think that he would actually take her advice, it was rather flattering but more importantly, she genuinely believed that it would be good for him. If he was going then she might as well let him know about the few tea houses that she knew of. </p><p> </p><p>But first of all, would he prefer thin tea or thick tea? Hinata couldn’t just send him off to whichever tea house they found first. Sasuke had trusted her advice so it needed to live up to standards. What type of companion would she be if she couldn’t do at least that much?</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re uncomfortable travelling together, I--”</p><p> </p><p>“No no! I-- I don’t mind, truly,” Hinata waved her hands in a frenzy. “I was just thinking about where I should take you… I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke waved his hand in dismissal as he caught up with long strides. “It’s on me, I forgot to tell you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That was a very long time ago, Hinata mused, too bad the dream ended there. Not once did she imagine that such a gesture would secure her such a nice travel companion and eventual husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sliver of light entered through the curtained window and shone on her face. Hinata groaned, pulling the sheets over face. It was much too early to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she relaxed to the gentle breaths against her neck, cold fingers drew circles on her bare hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit back a fit of giggles. “Can’t sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just thinking,” he nuzzled her neck, fingers sliding up to her waist. “We should stop by a village soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hinata turned around languidly to face Sasuke, still in his arms. “Did we forget something last time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her quizzically. At Hinata’s raised eyebrow he shook his head with unusually bright eyes and a small smile tugging at his lips. “There is nothing wrong with getting supplies a bit earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence he added, “so when do you plan on waking up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean,” she rested her head on his chest. “It’s too early to get up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s already sunhigh, Hinata.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft sigh, she raised a hand with a seal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Byakugan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As her sight stretched across the village they were in, her gaze grew more and more horrified. Everyone was already up and working with the exception of herself and her human pillow. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as if we’re on a tight schedule,” he ran a hand through her newly cut hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still upset, Hinata sat up with a groggy gaze. “I’m sorry, I can’t believe I overslept this much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sasuke tugged her arm gently. “You made this a rest day, now you sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a happy sigh she curled back to his side. How she loved sleeping in an actual bed when they had the chance. Due to the shinobi world’s lust for power, the pair preferred to stay away from villages where their eyes could be identified and cause unnecessary skirmishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she disliked the outdoors, either. Hinata was sure that she had spent a large portion of her life sleeping under the stars for the many missions she and her teams were ordered to complete and thanks to Shino’s teachings, she could identify many edible plants. Maybe she should drop by Konoha and greet Team Kurenai plus Mirai, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have gifts for her goddaughter after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in the day, they made their way to the port. Hinata wrinkled her nose as they got closer. She had been in various fishing villages before the one she found herself in, but the stench that only grew stronger with each step was dizzying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another wave of the nauseating scent, she wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s. He looked down to her with a questioning tilt of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised a hand to her nose and shook her head. “I’m fine, it just smells so </span>
  <em>
    <span>foul </span>
  </em>
  <span>around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes widened a fraction in understanding. His visible eye briefly flashed red and all putrid scent was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she sighed relieved. “Could it be that the fishes went bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It smells perfectly normal to me,” he said as he glanced at a rattle toy on a stand. “Why don’t you pick out our supplies? I need to get some things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t unusual behavior for him, so Hinata shrugged off her suspicions. This time she made sure he didn’t have enough money to buy an entire crate of tomatoes or more sweets for her. Not that the latter wasn’t a sweet gesture, but money management wasn’t one of Sasuke’s strong points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After sealing the supplies she bought in the same painted scroll from Tenten, Hinata made one last stop. Her recent behaviors were unusual. Sure, her nose was slightly better than most due to her years of working in a tracking unit and sleeping in every now and then wasn’t too strange, but morning sickness? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke would be happy, no doubt, if the cause for those behaviors was a child but it would be cruel to let him assume and later be proved wrong. Hinata herself was excited too, but she wouldn’t give herself false hope either. First, she would confirm and then show him the results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, she stared down with watery eyes at the two lines in her hands. Not one-- but two. Hinata squealed to herself, clutching the test to her chest as she ran to the kitchen where Sasuke was moulding the onigiri for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tugged at his sleeve with a grin. With his attention now on her she pulled out the test, proudly raising it to his eye level. Hinata watched closely as his eyes widened in surprise and how they grew glassy as a smile stretched across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small laugh he raised his only arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and stayed there for what felt far too short, though she figured it had been quite a while. Wordlessly, he pressed a kiss to her lips and ran his hand from her shoulder to her hand, guiding Hinata to his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a scroll and extended it on a nearby table. She raised her free hand to the kanji and summoned her chakra. With a small poof, a plush kitten appeared. With another poof, a rattle toy appeared. Hinata laughed in disbelief. “You knew before me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you it’s not bad to stop by civilization before needing supplies,” he glanced at her with a small smirk before picking up the plush cat. “I think I used to have one of these.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at his gesture. After a moment of silence her smile slipped a little. “What will we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t raise a child and travel as we do,” she said. “And of course, I would never ask you to return to Konoha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s gaze lost a fraction of its previous mirth. “Is that what you want? I understand if that’s the case--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Hinata exclaimed. “Heavens, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I won’t make you return to a place that has hurt you and your family so much. I was thinking more along the lines of-- of having a home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hummed in thought. “Do you have anywhere in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere that’s not Kaminari no Kuni,” she joked. “How does Hi no Kuni sound?  It doesn’t have to be Konoha, but it’s what we know best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft smile, he rested his forehead against hers. “I will go anywhere with the two of you.” After a pause he added, “or maybe three, it does run in your family.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>